Liquid crystal display (LCD) is a common display apparatus currently. Generally, a liquid crystal display comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate which are provided opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer provided between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. In order to arrange liquid crystal molecules on the array substrate and the color filter substrate in an orderly manner, alignment layers need to be formed on opposite sides of the array substrate and the color filter substrate respectively by applying alignment solution thereon.
With continuous updating and improving of a manufacturing process, the alignment solution is recently applied in an inkjet manner, which gradually replaces a conventional coating manner. Compared with the conventional coating manner, the inkjet manner has advantages of fast speed, saving material cost, easy operation and adjustment and so on. However, there is a problem that an effect of diffusion of the alignment solution (e.g., polyimide, referred to as PI) is poor when the alignment solution is applied in the inkjet manner, and particularly when the alignment solution is applied on the array substrate in the inkjet manner, because the array substrate has a relatively large surface segment difference, resulting in that the alignment solution cannot be effectively diffused, and when a case where the alignment solution will enter a recessed part and another case where the alignment solution will not enter the recessed part appear periodically, Mura will occur macroscopically.